Memories Best Forgotten
by Kaira themes
Summary: [Fullmetal AlchemistKingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories xover] [Envy x Marluxia x Larxene] He wished nothing more than for them both to go away.


This is a fanfic written for the 30threesomes community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Envy/Marluxia/Larxene.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories.

* * *

Once one learned how to manipulate Castle Oblivion, it wasn't such a bad place. Marluxia knew how to manipulate it better than anyone else. He knew the place inside and out, and when he was sure he was alone, he used it too his advantage. He could manipulate the floors to resemble worlds in which he had memories of. He could manipulate them to resemble worlds in which he had been before.

This was a world in which he had revisited over and over again in his memories, so much, in fact, that he wasn't completely sure now if it had actually existed. Or he wouldn't have been sure if it weren't for a certain being.

A certain being which he couldn't see at the moment. He looked around, frowning slightly. The grass was green and lush beneath his feet, the sky a clear blue above him. There were old fashioned buildings below him, and humans scurrying around like insects at in the city below the hill, doing their day to day duties.

"Luxy" a rather feminie voice sang out, and he felt someone's arms around his neck.

"Envy," Marluxia acknowledged, turning around to see Envy grinning deviously behind him. "What is it you want?"

"I'm bored, I wanna play," Envy said, flopping back heavily, staring at the sky with his hands behind his head.

Marluxia snorted, not unkindly, then stood up. "Playtime is not typically something I partake in," he reminded Envy.

Envy sat up, sticking his tongue out. "That's why you suck and I hate you," he sang cheerfully, running down the hill into the village and shifting his form as he ran.

"Envy!" Marluxia cried, running after him.

"Come find me" Envy sang from somewhere below.

Marluxia gave an annoyed sigh, but a soft kind of smile played across his lips.

He jumped slightly when a door beside him opened up, and Larxene walked through, looking around thoughtfully and frowning slightly. "What are you doing, Marluxia?" she asked.

"Nothing," Marluxia said, stopping himself from going any further downhill and turning towards him. He couldn't allow her to know about this world. He couldn't allow her to find out about Envy. He was still distrustful of her, despite the two of them forming a rocky friendship, and he didn't feel like having his plans falling through due to being manipulated, even over something as mundane as someone probably long dead.

He closed his eyes, allowing the memory to filter out of his head, and when he opened them again he the two of them were back in the marble hall, the memory of Envy still tugging gently at the corners of his mind. He knew, however, that the memory would soon fade again until he once again called it up.

"That didn't look like nothing" Laxchine sang, walking closer to him and placing her arms on his shoulders. "It looked like something to me. A memory of your past life, perhaps?"

"I assure you, it was nothing other than me attempting to see if I could create a world," Marluxia said, looking past her. He grabbed her arms as if to pull them off of his shoulders, but she instead stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck tighter and looking over his shoulder. "Then who's that, hm?" she asked.

Marluxia whirled around much quicker than he had intended, almost sending Larxene falling to the ground.

"Who's that!" Envy demanded, his rage apparent in his face, which was now his own once again.

"Who's that?" Laxchine sang, regaining her dignity and draping herself over Marluxia's back. "She's cute."

"He," Marluxia corrected. "And it's no one," though, he wasn't really sure who he was talking to.

"Like fuck it's no one!" Envy screeched, at the same time Larxene purred, "Doesn't look like no one to me."

"Get off of him," Envy demanded, marching up to the two of them.

He grabbed Larxene's wrist, and pulled her away from Marluxia, flipping her to the ground. At the same time she countered, pulling him down with her so he straddled her.

"Definitely cute," Larxene said, giving him a flirtatious wink before pulling out her daggers and stabbing him through the wrists, and sending a volt through him.

He screamed in pain and shot up off of her, and within seconds his wounds were healed. Marluxia watched the two of them, feeling rather embarrassed (he wasn't sure if he should be more embarrassed for Envy's behaviour or Larxene's), and deciding then that it would probably be a good idea to leave, and maybe Envy would disappear.

Larxene was watching Envy with curiosity and smiled deviously. "That's an interesting trick" she sang.

She pulled a card from her sleeve and pulled it out, and a bolt of lightning came down, missing Envy by only a little bit and only because he jumped out of the way, running towards Marluxia. "Don't you dare leave, Luxy!" Envy yelled at him, grabbing onto his elbow.

"Luxy?" Larxene sang, cocking an eyebrow playfully. "If he was no body, I'm sure you wouldn't let him get away with calling you such a horrible name."

Marluxia said nothing, wishing desperately that he could just get rid of them both.

* * *

Concrit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
